Siege of Shanghai
Siege of Shanghai (Chinese: 上海之围) is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set within the Puxi District of Shanghai, China and pits the United States Marine Corps against the People's Liberation Army. The map features combined arms gameplay, with the player having access to tanks, light armored vehicles, helicopters and boats. It has been shown that a skyscraper is able to be brought down via player interaction through a new mechanic called Levolution. Conquest Equipment Bases A: Residential Area Large The flag is located on the top floor of a two-story parking lot located between two apartment buildings. The top floor can be accessed by vehicle using a ramp on the south side of the lower level. There are stairwells on the northwest and southwest corners, and there is a doorway on the east side of the top floor that connects to both the waterfront to the east and the bottom level of the garage structure. B: Metro [[Commander resources|'Commander Resource:']] Infantry Scan There are a few entrances that have automatic doors on them. The flag itself will be near a destructible monument that can provide some cover. The metro is partially under construction and has a pillar that can be destroyed collapsing the road above it. The J-shaped building to the southwest has an elevator shaft. A covered passageway between the J-shaped buildings permits covert entry by parachuters, and is also accessible from the ground by collapsing part of the awning. An anti-tank emplacement is positioned at the head of the bridge leading to Skyscraper. C: Skyscraper [[Commander resources|'Commander Resource:']] Cruise Missile The flag is located on the roof of a tall skyscraper which can only be reached by elevator or aircraft. The foot entrance is from the adjoining road to the north. There are stairs by the water for naval access. The reception area contains two pairs of elevators that ascend to the penthouse lounge. A third pair of elevators in the south lobby ascend to the roof. The penthouse lounge has two covered areas separated by an open area. The western lounge contains the HVM-II Battle Pickup, while the east lounge contains the M82A3 MID. The bridges connecting the skyscraper to the rest of the map have buttons that players can press to raise/lower the bridge's bollards in order to block/allow access for land vehicles. Foot bridges underneath may permit passage by armor. Each bridge has a .50 Cal emplacement overlooking the bridge in a watchtower; if the watchtower is destroyed, the .50 Cal goes with it. The Soumlder building to the north has a broad rooftop giving plenty of overwatch of the streets and side waterways. Levolution: The skyscraper can collapse if enough damage is inflicted onto the four south pillars supporting it. Once the skyscraper has collapsed, the flag reappears within the skyscraper's remains, under control of the same team that held it while the building was still standing.BF4 Gunship Weapons - Do We Need It? (Battlefield 4 Gameplay/Commentary/Alpha/E3), viewed 19 June 2013, . After the skyscraper collapses, the surrounding streets become covered in dust and debris, making it harder for everyone to see their surroundings. The flag can be captured from the water. The Battle Pickups are replaced by an M32 MGL that appears within the wreckage. D: Arcade 'Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan ' The flag is located on the first floor of an arcade alley. A car dealership in the vicinity of the site has shutters that can be activated to prevent enemies from entering, but can be destroyed with explosives. There is also an elevator in the northwest corner that gives roof access. The Storefront to the south contains an elevator, leading to a high roof. An anti-tank emplacement is positioned at the head of the bridge leading to Skyscraper. E: Restaurant Large The flag is located near a restaurant overlooking the river nearby. A main battle tank spawns here. Obliteration In Obliteration, the bomb tends to spawn in the middle of the map, on top of or next to skyscraper, with each team's three M-COMs on their respective side of the map. Waiting on the top of the tower for the bomb to spawn is a very useful strategy, as the bomb will either appear near one or on the bottom, and thus being able to quickly parachute down. Rush This map has five stages in Rush mode. Domination The Domination gamemode in Siege of Shanghai takes place in the area around Arcade and Restaurant flags in Conquest. The area is notably different from its Conquest counterpart, with the streets surrounding the Arcade area being much more crowded with cars and barricades. Equipment Bases A: Storefront The Storefront is where the M82A3 CQB is located, being placed just outside this point, the area is much more cramped than its Conquest counterpart, having many containers and barricades within it. The elevator leading to the roof is not functional. B: Wreckage This flag is located in an open street intersection just outside the Arcade. However, there are many containers and burning vehicles to provide adequate cover for teams that attempt to secure it. C: Arcade The Arcade is mostly the same as its conquest counterpart, except for the addition of two new ladders, which either team can use as an alternative to using the elevator to reach the roof of the arcade. It is only possible to capture this flag by standing in the exposed middle area. The USAS-12 is located on the second floor bridge in this flag; the M32 MGL is also located nearby, near the bridge outside. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place in the same area as Domination, and includes the additional cars, storage containers, and ladders. Defuse Defuse takes place in the same area as Domination and TDM, with the same objects present. The Attackers start at the base of the tall building outside the Arcade, on the south side. The Defenders start on the north side of the Arcade building, in which both M-COMs are located. Gallery siegeos.png|Title Card Siege-of-shanghai.jpg|Fan art of Siege of Shanghai siege.png|A Chinese WZ-10 and a Type 99 MBT overlook the arcade in Shanghai. toma hit.png|Tomahawk missile executing a direct hit. Siege of Shanghai 1.jpg|A USMC Engineer, Support, and M1A2 Abrams tank cautiously advance. Siege of Shanghai 2.jpg|A USMC Recon provides sniper support from the skyscraper. Siege of Shanghai 3.jpg|Marine Corps Venom and Viper helicopters flying over the city. SiegeofShanghai.jpg|Marine helicopters assault the city. Battlefield_4_Siege_of_Shanghai_Screenshot_(from_river).jpg|Siege of Shanghai as seen from the river nearby. FLAG C COLLAPSE.jpg|The Skyscraper collapsing Trivia * There are some warships out in the river that fire at random intervals into the city in a similar manner to Isla Inocentes. This is where the Tomahawk comes from when called in. * This is the first Battlefield map revealed where a major capture point can be destroyed. *The Shanghai Pudong district can be seen across the river from the map. The Pudong can also be seen in the singleplayer level, Shanghai, albeit at a different angle, implying the Zhi Yu Towers the campaign mission took place in is also across the river. *On rare occasions, a glitch will make the skyscraper may not fully collapse and the debris will overlap with the still standing, semi-destroyed skyscraper. References Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 4